All the Small Things
by me12243
Summary: DISCONTINUED


OK, so i decided to make a one-shot. review to tell me if anything is wrong.

Dec. 2007.

She streched in his arms, fully aware that this turned him on.

He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. "Merry Christmas."

She rolled over so that she was laying on her belly. She tries not to smile but fails, not being able to resist.

She sighed as his hands ran down her back. Over her bottom, and between her legs.

"Ow!" He jumped at her words.

"Shit, what did I do?" She giggled at his worryness.

"Nothing, Caitlyn accidently kneed me in the crotch yesterday." He looked at her in a funny way."How do you _accidently _knee someone in the crotch?"

"Well, we were fighting over Mr. Labeau's giant beach ball. She went to knee the ball in the air to get it out of my hands, but accidently kneed my crotch." She started laughing, as though being in pain was funny.

"And being in pain is funny how?" He smirked at her, then down at his aching erection. He was obviousy anticipating her wetness.

"Well, think about it. A goth got kneed in the whatyoumacallitz by a girly girl. It's fucking hilarious!"

"So, i'm guessing you don't want rough sex today?" She sat on his waist and ran her finnger down his stomache. Michael shuddered violently as she smirked. "Oh, god. Selene, you know that drives me insane."

She bent down and nibbled on his neck. "Just because have a bad bruise doesn't mean I don't want you really bad." He had to bite his lower lip just to resist thrusting her onto him. He had to stay in control. For now.

Her hands went lower from his stomache and gripped his cock. She came up and kissed him while she rubbed his cock. Her fingers were teasingly light. And it sent him over the edge. He bit into her neck as she gasped in pain and pleasure. She bit him back and thrust herself onto him. They stayed like that for a while before Selene was able to start riding him. In just a few minutes they were both almost ready to cum when he jolted out of bed and ran to the window.

"Fuck! they're here already?" She whined. Sure enough, when she went to the window, Caitlyn and Austin were walking up the drive way.

They quickly dressed and went downstairs to find the other couple making out on their couch.

"What the hell? We have to get out of bed for you guys and your practically fucking on our couch!" Selene teased.

Austin almost hit his head on the ceiling he jumped so hard. "Sorry Selene, Austin insisted."

"What? I did no such thing!" he yelled.

"Yes, you did." Caitlyn voice cracked slightly, and it didn't go past Austin.

"See? Her voice cracked! It was obviously her who insisted to make out!" He obviously didn't relize Selene wasn't really mad.

"Sorry, but did you hear her voice crack, Selene?" This time it was Michael who spoke.

"No. I didn't. And I think Austin's voice actually cracked a bit." At this Austin ran out of the house to the mountains.

"Must you be so cruel to your boyfriend, Bobo?"

"Must you call me Bobo?"

Michael let a luagh out, and got a charlie horse from Selene. "Must you be so cruel to YOUR boyfriend?"

"Go find yours before he gets lost." Selene gave her a seductive smile. "And DO take your time." Caitlyn understood and winked at Michael before walking out the front door.

"Why did you tell her to take her-" He was cut off by her kiss. So sweet, yet so cold. It made it taste like frozen pineapple. The more you suck on it, the more warm and yummy it becomes.

The kiss was intense, as though they were stapled together.

She unzipped his pants and lifted her skirt. He peeled her shirt off and lifted his shirt off. He groped her breasts under her bra as they collapsed on the floor. She opened her legs wide, And he entered her. He thrust as hard as he could into her as she gasped in need. As they were finishing, Selene bit him. And he bit her. Nothing was better than lustfull bloody sex.

As they lay down on the bed and pull the covers over them, They hear Caitlyn and Austin walk in the door.

Fin.

I _hope_ I get reviews now. I fixed it, now rate it it. 1 is terrible. 10 is Wonderful. And if you want me to continue, TELL ME. It's hard to know when you supposed to go on when no one reviews.


End file.
